bandorifandomcom-20200213-history
Ichigaya Arisa
|English Name = Arisa Ichigaya |School = Hanasakigawa Girls' High School |Year = First Year |Class = 1-B |Birthday = October 27 |Gender = Female |Height = 152 cm |Band = |Position = Keyboardist |Instrument = Roland JUNO-DS 61 W |Zodiac = Scorpio |Favorite Food = Anmitsu Brown rice Hard-boiled eggs |Least Favorite Food = Leeks |Hobbies = Caring for bonsai trees Surfing the Internet |Image Color = #800080 |Voice Actress Kanji = 伊藤彩沙 |Voice Actress Romaji = Itou Ayasa |Nickname = Aa-chan (Hagumi)|Blood Type = AB}}Ichigaya Arisa is a first-year student at Hanasakigawa Girls' High School and the keyboardist of Poppin'Party. Background Arisa's grandparents run a pawnshop called "Ryuuseidou", and she lives in a big and traditional house, which includes a basement where the Poppin'Party members practice most of the time. When she was younger, Arisa picked up to learn the piano but then quit it halfway because she didn't have any motivation to continue - when she befriended Kasumi and heard about her plans to start a band, she picked it up again. Appearance Arisa has long, slightly curled blonde hair worn in pigtails held with ribbon or bands. Her bangs are mostly spread, with the exception of a few curled strands that stick up. Her forelocks are held with cross-shaped clips. She has gentle light brown eyes. Her casual attire is mature and feminine, usually with lace or flowery details and long skirts. Arisa wears a black blouse with sheer off the shoulder sleeves tucked into a white skirt with lilac floral patterns. Personality Arisa is an introvert whose hobbies include tending for bonsai plants and internet surfing. Even though she's basically a shut-in and admits being lazy by nature, she still manages to achieve excellent results in school. She is quite moody and grumpy, and because of her sharp tongue, often gets into arguments with others (especially Kasumi). Usually, however, this is because she is unable to be honest with herself. It was shown that in the past that Arisa was a lonely type. Due to her grounded personality, the other members of the band often tease her on friendly terms, though it doesn't stop her from getting frustrated. Game Interactions A list of characters Arisa interacts with in the game. Cards Trivia *According to Saaya, there had been rumors about Arisa being a ghost because she didn't come to school a lot prior to joining Poppin'Party. *She was unable to tell that the Student Council President and Glitter*Green's keyboardist are the same person at first. *She, along with Kasumi, are the only members of Poppin'Party that interact with all other bands during Lives (and in the dialogues at the end of every game). *She likes naming her bonsai trees and talks to them frequently. *Before the reset of BanG Dream! story and characters, her character color was white.http://web.archive.org/web/20150515082531/http://bang-dream.com:80/ *She is in the same class with Umino Natsuki. *She has the same height as Shirasagi Chisato and Kitazawa Hagumi. References Navigation ru:Ичигая Ариса Category:Characters Category:Poppin'Party